What's Your Type
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: What should have happened at the Rabbit Hole…


"I've been watching you all night."

Lacey turned to the man leering at her. The disgusted look that covered her features was immediate and unhidden. She rolled her eyes and looked away, taking another sip from her drink.

He leaned in closer, a smug grin covering his lips. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Lacey glanced at him, holding up her glass. "I've got one. Thanks." She threw her head back, feeling the liquid pour down her throat as she placed the glass back down on the table.

"Then let me…"

"Look, buddy, I'm sure you're a real class act, hanging out in bars, drooling over every beautiful woman you come across.." She smirked at him. "But, I'm not interested. You're not my type."

He huffed angrily, muttering something under his breath as he grabbed his drink and walked away.

"So, what exactly is your type then?"

Lacey's brow drew together curiously at the question. She spun her stool slowly to see a dark haired woman sitting next to her. She was lowering her glass from her lips, a small grin playing on them as she licked the remaining liquid off. Her deep hazel eyes were focused on the tv behind the bar.

Lacey looked her up and down briefly. She took in the red streaks in her hair, the tightness of her black tank, leading down to how well her jeans covered her extremely long legs. There was an apron laying over her lap and Lacey instantly recalled where she had seen her before.

"You work at Granny's, am I right?"

"I do." she replied, glancing at Lacey briefly before returning her attention to the television. "You didn't answer my question."

Lacey crossed one leg over the other. "Why do you want to know?"

She took another sip. "Well, you shot down the guy by the jukebox and the guy who's ass you kicked at pool. Now, this guy." She finally turned her full attention to Lacey. "I'm just curious."

Lacey stared at her. Her eyes traveling over the woman's features once again. Her tongue moisted her bottom lip before her teeth slowly gazed over it. "So, you've been watching me?"

She chuckled. "Let's say observing. Watching sounds kind of stalkerish." She extended her hand. "I'm Ruby."

She slid her hand into Ruby's feeling a tiny spark at the contact. She grinned at the feeling. "I'm La—"

"Lacey, yes, I know."

She raised an eyebrow. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Actually, it proceeds me." Ruby motioned her head toward a banner hanging over the pool tables. "You beat my wins record."

Lacey looked in the direction she motioned toward. Her name sat above Ruby's in first place. she laughed lightly and turned her attention back to the woman who was still staring at her with those intoxicating hazel eyes. "Well, I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." she stated, flirtatiously.

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Maybe one day I'll have to challenge you to a game and see who comes out in top."

Belle shifted, leaning in closer. "We could do it now."

Ruby leaned in close as well. Her eyes shifting from Lacey's eyes to her lips then back again. "First, you need to answer my question." Her smirk spread seductively. "What's your type?"

"Why don't you buy me a drink and we'll discuss it.."

They climbed the stairs of the inn locked together. Lacey walked backwards, stumbling over the last step, laughing loudly. Ruby landed on top of her, placing her hand over Lacey's mouth as she attempted to keep her own laughter low.

"Shhh… you're gonna wake everyone up." she whispered, laughter lacing her voice. She moved her hand slowly away from her mouth and kissed her deeply.

Lacey's hands gripped her hair. She smiled at the moan of approval she received from the light tug. She broke the kiss and stared into Ruby's eyes. "Then they're really going to hate me once we get to your room.."

Ruby grinned as she hopped to her feet. She reached down pulling Lacey up and into her arms. They kissed passionately, stumbling blindly toward her room. Ruby took hold of Lacey's backside, lifting her off the ground. She heard the faint gasp of surprised through their kiss before Lacey wrapped her legs around her waist. Ruby kicked her door open, carrying Lacey inside then kicked the door closed again.

She carried her to the bed, enjoying the feeling of Lacey's lips against her jaw. She shuttered when Lacey licked then bit gently down on her neck. They landed hard on the bed, helping each other remove their jackets as they kissed passionately. Lacey flipped their position so she was staddling Ruby. She grinned down as she she removed her shirt revealing her black lace bra. Ruby grinned in approval, her hands tracing over soft skin as she leaned you, taking Lacey's lips with her own again. Lacey held her face, her finger tracing a line down her ear and jaw. The kiss slowed, but the passion was still the same.

"Ruby!?" a voice called from the other side breaking them apart.

"Shit!" Ruby whispered harshly.

Lacey looked confused. "Who is that?"

"Ruby, are you in there!?"

"It's Granny." Her eyes searched the room frantically for a place to hide Lacey. She motioned her chin toward a door with a tiny bit of light coming from under it. "Go hide in the closet."

Lacey made a face. "Are you serious?"

"Very." She placed her hand on the side of Lacey's face. "I don't want to explain this to her right now and I'm pretty sure you don't want to either."

Lacey exhaled deeply. "Fine." She pointed at Ruby. "You owe me."

Ruby grinned. "Trust me. I'll more than make it up to you once I get rid of her." She kissed her quickly. "Now, go."

Lacey moved from her lap and hurried toward the door. She stepped inside the unusually large closet and quietly closed the door behind her. She find herself buried amongst Ruby's things. She smirked as she ran her hand along the long line of clothing. She stopped when she reached the end, her eyes widening a bit. Among the jeans, tank tops, and flannel was a form fitting red dress, half tops, and the shortest skirts she had ever seen outside of her own closet. Her grin spread further as she imagined what the waitress must look like in these clothes. Her stomach fluttered and her want for Ruby grew.

The door opened quietly. "Okay, she's gone." Ruby said, pausing when she saw Lacey running her hands over her red dress.

"Do you ever wear this stuff?"

Ruby's grin mirrored hers. "For the right person."

Lacey shook her head. "Oh yeah…" She curled her fingers around the front of Ruby's half open shirt. "You are definitely my type." she proclaimed as she pulled Ruby into the closet and closed the door behind them…


End file.
